The survivability and mission success of deep interdiction combat units (e.g. strike aircraft) in hostile communication environments, which contain increasingly capable and sophisticated threat detectors/receivers, require that (tactical C.sup.3 I) communications between units be robust and capable of defeating such threats. For example, in the typical case of a small aircraft strike force flying a low observable route deep into hostile territory, communications between aircraft must be as undetectable as possible, while still affording a reasonable data transfer rate as well as the ability to respond rapidly to environmental changes such as unintentional and intentional jamming. Although proposals to avoid detection and jamming have, in general, included the use of spread spectrum and frequency hopping techniques, the use of rapid, non-linear processing methodologies has demonstrated the vulnerability of such schemes to EW threats.